


First Meetings:

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Almost Paradise (TV)
Genre: F/M, thenervetoservetheturn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Vin calls attention to an injury Kai didn't even notice she sustained.
Relationships: Alex Walker x Kai Mendoza
Kudos: 10





	First Meetings:

“Ano?” Kai questions, her brow arching with a delicate but natural ease. Her adrenaline had been pulsing so vivaciously through her veins she hadn’t taken notice of any injuries.

Honeyed eyes drift downwards, followed by raven winged-lashes, to inspect the curve of her palm. Sure enough, pools of dazzling scarlet flowed like watered-down lava from the open craters of skin. In the rush of her next breath, the Filipino utters a muffled curse. It must have happened in the scuffle. She must have miscalculated the distance from her flesh to the sharp end of the serrated blade.

Truth be told, she wouldn’t have even been in that situation if Alex Walker had just waited for an arrest warrant. What was so hard about following written police procedures? Procedures were placed in high regard for a reason. And she was pretty damn sure, the prevention of injuries was one of those reasons. 

But Mabuhay happens! 

“Looks pretty bad doesn’t it?” The undercover detective remarks. The right corner of her painted lip tugs upwards ever so slightly in distress as she allows her other hand to put pressure on the wound. “I must have slipped. You know there are plenty of sharp surfaces to be aware of on the docks.” It’s an almost too casual dismissal of the wound which, would probably require stitches. Not to mention it is an all-out flagrant lie because she is uncertain if he could be trusted with the truth. 

“This your first time to the Islands?” Kai questions. It was almost alarmingly easy to pick out Americans in the crowd from the way they talked, to the way they dressed, and even walked. He was definitely different. He had the strangest hint of a cowboy bravado etched upon his features.


End file.
